Mount substrates formed by mounting electronic components, such as ICs, on a printed circuit is subjected to an in-circuit test, a function test, and the like after mounting. The in-circuit test is a test performed to examine whether the electronic components, such as a resistance, an inductance, and a capacitance has required properties. The function test is a test performed to examine whether an electronic circuit formed on a mount substrate has required input/output properties.
The in-circuit test and the function test are performed using a probe socket fixed to an inspection jig, and a probe including a probe pin detachably attached to the probe socket. In this case, measurement is performed by making the probe pin in contact with an inspection point of a conductor, for example, of a mount substrate, and the measured result is processed by a measuring module connected to the probe socket.
When the probe pin of the probe is worn or deformed from repeated use, only the probe pin is withdrawn from the probe socket and is replaced with a new probe pin. While one type of probe socket in conformity with the diameter of the pin is usually used, various types of probe pins are used according to the weighting and the tip shape, and the like, and are selected according to the portion to be tested. When a large number of probe pins need to be replaced at a time for periodic maintenance, it is difficult to tell and confusing as to which type of pin should be attached to which portion of the socket. Confusion of the types of probe pins may cause problems, such as a connection failure, a disconnection with a nearby pad, and a contact with a nearby component.
Conventionally, a technique of forming a color belt in a probe pin so as to distinguish a probe pin for a semiconductor device inspection has been proposed (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-10668, for example).